last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginner's Guide
='Last Day on Earth: Survival - A Beginner's Guide'= Screenshot 20170611-133639.png|''lvl 2 Floors'' Screenshot 20170531-205312.png Screenshot 20170531-152721.png Screenshot 20170531-152712.png Screenshot 20170529-184013.png Screenshot 20170529-184044.png Your first few days there in the wastes can be rough, so we have put together a little guide to help fellow survivors orient themselves in this new, treacherous world! But REMEMBER! This game is still in early BETA, so some things may change over time. Still, this will give you a basic leg-up to get you started. "…if I’ve lived this long it’s because I’ve always feared the worst and been ready for it." - Flashman LDOE:S (Last Day on Earth: Survival) is a zombie survival game along the lines of DayZ or H1Z1 (or 7 Days, Ark, etc.). Your goal is to survive in a hostile environment, building up your base, collecting resources, and fending off invaders both alive and dead. You will spawn on a plot of land that will serve as your home base. Initially it will have a selection of basic resources - stone, wood, berries, a little iron deposits, and a few zombies/wolves/deer. This area will serve as your safe haven in this world and the resources here will not respawn. You may notice that your food/water are already dropping pretty quickly, but do not worry about that. Your first goal is to stay alive and collect food to fend off starvation. Later you will have to expand the area so you can place useful buildings such as the campfire, melting furnace, small boxes, etc. As of Beta v.1.9.4, you start with a partial base, with a Meat Dryer, Cozy Couch, Houseplant, Small Box, Dining Table, CB Radio (not finalized) on 3x3 floors and level 2 walls, Chopper (not finalized) and Gunsmith Bench (not finalized) on 2x4 floors and partial level 3 walls. You will find an old pickup truck that has some scrap/loot inside of it. You can equip the cleaver inside to deal more damage, and wear the thick jacket for protection, but be mindful of the weapon's and armor's durability. This can also be used as a storage container. (TIP) - To kill a Deer, sneak up behind it with a melee weapon (recommend using a Spear to one-shot it) to do more damage. First, grab some pine logs and limestones from the ground to craft a hatchet. If you get accosted by a zombie or wolf, do not panic. You can easily kill anything you come across on this map so just swing away. Scrounge up some berries if you take too much damage - they will be your primary source of healing in the near future. Old Pickup Truck contains: *3 Scrap Metal *2 Rope *Thick Jacket *Cleaver *2 Bottle of Water Your First Shelter "BUILD A SHELTER! There's no place like home" - In-game description. To build a home, you'll need some wood. Gather the twigs from the ground, or get pine logs by chopping trees with a hatchet. Three pine logs and three limestones are needed to craft a hatchet. Warning and Cautions: Level 1 and 2 walls cannot protect your house from the horde. To upgrade the walls, you must first upgrade your floors. Floors will not be destroyed by the horde and some objects can only be placed on upgraded floors. The shelter should have some doors, otherwise, there is no way of getting in or out unless you break the walls. In-game characters ALL PLAYERS YOU SEE IN GAME ARE COMPUTER CONTROLLED AI! (based on the appearance of the "auto" status next to the healthbar) as of Beta v.1.9.4. Either way they will charge you since you are marked as an enemy - if they're naked with a Spear, no problem, but if you're in the middle of a fight or at 10 health and a guy with a Nail Board comes running at you it is time to run away. Take extra care if the enemy is not an AI. These players can do things that AI can not, e.g. eating to restore health, and may be very dangerous if they use special tactics (like Kiting or Animation Cancelling). If you are out scavenging, pay attention to the lagging within the game as it indicate an incoming "player." If you are low on health at any point and you plan on staying, eat any food you may have; do not wait - you will not have a chance mid-fight if you get caught unaware. Hopefully you've found some Rope on zombies by now and can make yourself a Basic Backpack, which will make your life significantly easier. If your food/water situation is stable you can make your next trip to Bunker Alfa , if not, keep running green level forests/limestone ridges and build up your base. Make some Garden Bed to grow carrots using seeds (You can get them from harvesting Plant Fibers), and a rain catcher to fill up Empty Bottles back into Bottles of Water. At Alfa Base, you'll find a Glock 17 on the corpse of a dead guard out front. You will need a CAC Card A to unlock the door. Inside you'll find a bunch of lockers filled with loot, including two guns and a set of military clothes. It might take you two trips to claim it all. There's also a terminal that needs a code, the code can be acquired from the CB Radio, which is available after you reach level 7. However, don't go on the lower floors of the bunker until you have armor and good weapons, as the zombies there can have up to 500 Health Point (Frenzied Giant). (NOTE) - Try not to use any guns you may get! ''They're tempting, but you truly don't need them for any Green or Yellow zones, and there is no way to repair them once they are broken. Stick to melee, and keep an eye out for machetes and the like. Torches work wonders in a pinch, however, in dangerous situations, you can use a gun, but do not use it too much! It costs durability.) Keep salvaging from the Easy Green zones until you've got the basics to craft and set up in your house. Remember, don't build out too much! Everything has its limit, and you can ruin your stuff! Limit to 2 Melting Furnaces, but if you craft a third, you cannot get the spent materials back. Loot everything you can. Most of the electronics junk won't be useful to you for a long time, so prioritize what you need as you go. Don't be afraid to delete some unneeded items to make room for something better, but keep in mind of what you might need later as you level and unlock for tech. From here on out you can do as you like. If you need weapons/clothes, keep an eye out for AI or Players while you're scavenging. You ask why? Because they can kill you. They are usually aggressive. Energy *Energy replenishes really slow, so try not to blow them out quickly. If you want to grind for resources like wood, grass fiber, stone, or any basic materials, proceed to the closest green level area. Each travel takes roughly 15 minutes, so waiting is not difficult. *Save around 40-50 energy for events or Dealer so you can quickly travel to the region before the timer expires. You can expend it once you are ready to stop for the day. *You can watch a 30 second ad to replenish 15 Energy, this can only be done 5 times a day. The total energy you can replenishes is 75 Energy. *You can also replenish Energy by watching an ad from the Healer you find 5 minutes into the game. *Only use Energy for limited time events such as the Destroyed convoy, Crashed Plane, etc. Airdrop, Crashed Plane Special Event *Crashed Planes are rare but filled with valuable loot. They include 22-24 bags packed with gear, weapons, and others, including a gun at full health and CAC Cards R. This event usually takes at least two trips to fully loot all the bags. There are no standing enemies, but a roamer/wolf spawns every now and then. Since Crashed Planes spawn at the worse possible times (no energy), it is best to travel light (only bring a weapon) so you can loot more stuff (First Aid Kit, Baseball Bat, Bandages, etc.). *Airdrops tend to land on a big plot with lots of space to run around and find, but it usually appears at the center of the map. You may encounter Floater Bloaters and Toxic Spitters. Two spitters will always appear, either separately or together (which rarely occurs). It is possible to collect the drops without having to fight anything. The drop itself varies and you can get items ranging from not very useful to crates containing valuable weapons. Farming/Grinding *You'll find that materials are difficult to hoard due to a small backpack size, and they deplete really fast if you don't farm regularly enough. Farming/grinding for basic materials such as log, stone, fiber, etc. will be essential to progress. *If you want to farm for a specific material, pine logs for example, don't go to any location harder than a green level, travel to the closest and safest small grove. You'll want to bring some specific equipment: 1 full durability weapon, preferably spear, 1 stack of bandages/food for healing and/or hunger in the quick slot (saves backpack space), 1-2 hatchets (or a pickaxe if you are farming for rocks/limestone and iron). *Make sure that your backpack is empty of other things, so essentially your inventory will only contain 1-2 full durability tools. Weapons and food will be equipped and in your quick slot. *Once you are at the site, collect only the specific material you want; you can pick up berries as you go along but consume them as you fight zombies to keep your health points up and also keep your backpack as empty as possible. *If farming XP, start by clearing a zone of all zombies and harvesting up all the fiber and berries/animals. Use the berries and meat to heal as you go. Once you've cleared all of that, destroy any of it that you don't want and start on wood/stone. Run to a red zone with no armor or weapons equipped (just in your backpack) to more safely farm zombies there. *You can into auto-mode with the button on the bottom left corner. Take full advantage of this by splitting item stacks to occupy your inventory space, and your character will only collect the resources it can pick up. '''Other Tips' (Beta v.1.8.6) *Avoid red zones all together if you don't have full armor, guns, and a bunch of medical kits or food; The Big One will appear if you use some Firearms without a Silencer. *Clear out zombies and auto farm until there are no resources left, it's an easy way to level up. *Use the loot boxes to store items until you are finished farming. *When auto farming make sure you have equipped your best durable weapon and have full hp, just in case an AI player attacks you (an AI might carry a pistol). *Try this trick: Hold a Melee Weapon and sneak from a distance (otherwise, you will be spotted), then attack from behind. This will give bonus damage. Don't try Firearms, though, as there will not be bonus damage. *When sneak attacking, you will have enough time to switch weapons to do the appropriate damage (don't use a skull crusher when you have a cleaver on a 40hp zombie). *If you clear out a yellow area, go through the green area on your way home to gain the most out of your trip (if you farmed logs, you will normally gather items like animal rawhide, meat, and fabric, but not in a full stack of 20, thus, if you go into the green area you can get double of those items. You will also get xp and maybe nice loot). *Iron and food are valuable, make sure to protect your furnaces and storage with a wall. *Armor and clothes use a bunch of leather, thick fabric, and iron, but the investment is worth it. *When facing a Toxic Spitter it is better to be up close since you can dodge the attacks easier. *Most effective weapon in terms of cost, durability, and damage seems to be the Crowbar. *Don't bother about the bottom floors of Bunker Alfa until you are probably level 45, it's very difficult and there are tons of zombies (you will need the CB Radio to get the pass code). Resetting Your Character NOTE Make sure to empty all of your items into a box before you reset yourself. You can choose to reset yourself with your items on you and still be able to retrieve it, but it is not recommended. Resetting your character is an easy way to set your HP, hunger, and thirst all back to 100. Capturing a Zombie Look out for zombies spawning outside your base. Once you see a zombie outside your base, all you need to do is go inside your house and go to "Construction mode". Build a floor and walls around the zombie. Keep a window wall on any side. With Beta v.1.5.8 update, zombies cannot attack through wall but only through window walls. If your captured zombie escapes as a result of a horde; repeat the steps you took to capture the zombie in the first place. Spike Trap Alternatively, once you are level 18 you can make a Spike Trap to reset yourself by constantly running into the spike trap. Category:Main Category:Guides